A Simple Request
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: For as long as Saix can remember, he's gone to his Superior's chambers in order to perform... certain tasks. Saix/Xemnas Read and review!


Summary: Every since he can remember, he's gone to his Superior at the end of a 'day's' work... Saix/Xemnas  
Warning: limey content, a bit of fluffy xD

Hello! It is I, Dragonite. And I proudly present my very very VERY first ever fic within the Kingdom Heart's section! Featuring my all time favorite pairing, Xemsax (Xemnas/Saix shipping). It's a one-shot, but I might make another one-shot based off this. I hope you take the time to read, review and enjoy **_goes to eat pocky_**

* * *

I go to him every odd day. No exceptions. That's what the Superior requested; when this started, I've lost track. But every odd day at the end of the 'day', I arrive outside the Superior's quarters, awaiting the deep bass voice that ultimately allowed me in. I've grown fond of that welcoming voice, but the wording of choice is key; I cannot be 'fond' of something, but I'm sure if I had a heart -emotions- I'd be very fond of his deep tone.

No one knows about this besides Xemnas and myself; his orders. And if left up to me, I wouldn't tell anyone else either. It's not for them to know.

I stand here -posed and patient- awaiting that 'fond' welcoming voice. Five minutes later, a strong whisper...

"Come in."

Straight and to the point... an 'admirable' trait in that voice of his. Opening the double doors, I walk inside a portal to the Superior's chambers. Such is an example of the Superior's cleverness. If I was to simply open aforementioned doors, a white wall would greet me; thus Xemnas' reasoning for calling me first. I can make the correct assumption that as I pass through the portal, Xemnas is closing the door behind me. How polite of him.

As the end of the portal draws near, I step out of the darkness, the usual library appearing.

"Over here."

That bass voice again, calm and nonchalant. Another admirable trait; The Superior tends not to pretend to have feelings since he does not remember what it was like to have emotions in the first place; admirable as it is ignorant bliss... in a way. Or maybe it is more painful not to remember.

Walking through the volume upon volumes of books I follow where I heard the voice and noticed the library's fireplace. I've always pondered on how there was such a library of humanity and 'warmth' within The World That Never Was. However, this IS the Superior's room; he's forever an enigma.

Reaching the fireplace area, I spy around for him, the ember lighting making it hard to see things for what they are.

"Number VII, do you grow blind?" Whispered the voice from right behind me. Xemnas' scentless -yet arousingly hot- breath washed over my ear, causing me to flush, I'm sure. My legs stiffen...

"No Xemnas-dono." I sigh breathlessly, feeling his lips connect upon the tip of my pointed ears, causing heavy shivers to rack my body. "I-i simply could not locate you within this dancing light."

The Superior's voice becomes deeper, his lips moving down to my pale neck, the soft smack of skin upon lips echoing in the large library. "I'm hurt." He replied, chuckling darkly and causing me to shiver once more. His darkness overpowers my own ten fold, thus I fall submissive underneath it each time.

I smirk after my shiver, managing to turn around and spot those flaming embers for eyes. "Well, you can't be hurt too badly, Xemnas-dono." I smugly give in rebuttal. Xemnas' tongue drew up my raw neck as I spoke... it's getting more difficult to speak.

"I'm glad you keep that in mind."

And then the zipper of my hooded robe started to descend, revealing the black skintight leather tank top I always wear underneath.

This is my Superior's simple request. Every other day -for as long as I can remember- I bend to Xemnas' incredibly talented hands and lay with him in his chambers. Sometimes, the request lasts for hours. Other days, only a few minutes, but each day -I dare say- leaves me rather anxious and eager for the next meeting.

_...Anxiousness?  
...Eagerness?_

Nobodies... we are strange creatures indeed, especially us –the Organization. We don't have hearts, but we claim to feel sometimes; claim to hurt, claim to become scared. Even now, as I lay down –half naked– I... feel.

I feel terribly shy, even though we've done this many times over. I feel internally warm, a dark dark blush –most likely– upon my cheeks as my body racks and quivers with anticipation. Xemnas' scanning eyes cause me to feel... self-conscious. Why, I cannot conclude, for I'm sure I look fine.

I _feel_ when I perform Xemnas' simple request, and looking up into those ghastly attractive red-orange eyes, I can sense the Superior also 'grows' emotions during this time. I trail my eyes about his strong-bronzed body and I... feel intimidated. Such strength could tear me apart, but my Superior shows restraint with me especially in touching me...

Oh gods... I feel like... like I'm on fire, my back slightly arching towards the teasing touches.

"Aaah..." My mouth goes a gap, my eyes closing momentarily before I groan, head thrown back as the sensation of my nipples twisting roughly gives me...

_...pleasure._

That's an emotion –no, a human trait– that all nobodies retain when their hearts leave. Lust and sexual desire... pleasure and sexual pain... these 'emotions' are nothing more than instinctive drives not related to the emotional heart, but the bodily heart. And nobodies with human bodies retain bodily emotions... bodily lust. Lucky us.

_Oh yeeeess!!_ That moist mouth wrapped about a taunt nipple of mine, the flesh red and irritated. As I open my eyes in a flutter, I spy Xemnas' hair –thick, long... and beautiful– flowing about my chest, one of his hands twisting and pulling about the nipple left behind...

...that beautiful tongue twirling around my sensitive breast, that hand torturing my chest. Ah, so damn satisfying... to my body. And at times I ponder that if I had a heart back, would this same bodily pleasure sate the needs of my emotional heart?

"Aaaah! Xemnas-dono!"(But tonight, I do not.)

"We're rather sensitive tonight, Saix." I hear the Superior whisper lustfully, that hot breath racing about my soaked nipples, causing more quivering.

"G-Gomen." I whisper pitifully, almost sickened by how submissive I truly was.

Chuckling that dark empty laugh, his hands rubbed up and down my chest and sides, keeping me excited. He looks me in the eyes –ember optics shining with desire– even if my own orbs are shyly looking away.

"No need to apologize. No feelings hurt." He stated nonchalantly, a blush crossing over my cheek, I'm sure.

And softly -so damn softly- I gasp in surprise. The Superior cradles my cheeks –my jaws– and lowers his lips upon mine.

How sentimental of you Xemnas.

Kisses are strange gestures, gestures that –depending on the two that kiss– pleases either the body or the heart... or both. And between the two of us, two nobodies, kisses only pleasure the body... but what pleasure it brings!

I lift my arms from their paralyzed stupor and wrap them around Xemnas, pushing out half-clothed bodies close together, the musk and sweat merging wonderfully. I cried rather... happily as his tongue wiggled against mine, moaning sexily in return.

... heh sexily.

He tastes so good. Like sugar... honey? No, strawberries. Oh yeess... kiss me more... I need –

"–More..." I breath, parting from the vigorous lip lock. I'm met with a sly smirk, Xemnas' eyes flashing in pure mischief.

"Then more is what you'll receive."

'More' is what I said and 'more' is what I say every other day. And it's when the fun starts...

I shout 'more' as he practically praises my slender alabaster legs, his mouth teasing me relentlessly like only he knows how. I gasp for more as his face disappears between my legs. I groan for more as a finger worms inside me, exploring me passionately... and I scream for more as I'm filled for the infinite time.

Laying there upon the rug in which we've ended up, I rest my weary head about the Superior's chest, rubbing gently. I... smile as he stirs in his sleep, the protective arm around my waist tightening up and causing a soft purr to vibrate from my chest contently.

I lay there pondering and wishing. I ponder on why Xemnas' requests started in the first place, since you NEVER question the Superior's motives behind his orders. Were they from the bodily fulfillment of lust... or to experiment on how much emotion is still left within the body? Or maybe, like all nobodies, Xemnas wished to feel as though he had emotions... so as not to feel so very empty... if only for the brief while.

My wish... is not so much of a wish, but a... simple request.

When we gain our hearts, I want Xemnas to continue asking me here. I want to experience pleasure –not just of the body, but– of my heart. And I want to experience that... with Xemnas only. Besides, I –Saix– believe that to be a simple and worthy wish... and it's why I fight so hard to gain my heart back...

...so that I may give my heart to Xemnas finally.

I lay there with my potential beloved and dream of a world of my simple request.

* * *

**Fin**

I REALLY hoped you enjoyed this one shot. I plan on writing more one-shots based off my current obsession, Xemsax(Xemnas/Saix shipping)

**EDIT!!!!:  
The UNCUT version has been unexpectingly deleted. Those whom have read this story, but have asked me for the UNCUT version, please wait until my friend and I are able to re-write it. Sorry for the inconvience. -nodnod-**


End file.
